


Prom Night

by playswithsquirrelsss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Prom, Prom Queen, Slow Dancing, for the record i got an A, loosely based on 13 reasons why, this was originally a school project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss
Summary: Two girls, Mia and Nicole, go to prom together, one visibly worried about her classmates' response, the other there to help them have a great night.***so the formatting got SUPER fucked up and idk why but i’ll fix it later
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a vocabulary writing assignment I had to do for English so that's why some of the words are bolded. I got an A on it and my teacher also liked it so here we are. Enjoy!

She knew this could go badly. Two girls going to prom together wasn’t something that happened every day. Especially when one is the school’s star soccer player and the other is a mathlete.

“Everything’ll be okay,” Nicole said to Mia as they stepped out of the limo. Nicole realized that a limo was a bit  ** anachronistic ** , but she wanted the best for her date.  Mia stepped carefully out and  lifted up her long, light purple dress from the ground.

“Have I told you that you look amazing?” Nicole asked , twisting  a curl of her girlfriend’s black hair around her finger .

Mia, of course, blushed. “I think you’re looking much better than me.” She gestured at Nicole’s expensive, lavish turquoise prom dress and her hair done  fancily into a bun .

“Shut up,” she teased.  Mia took Nicole’s hand  in her own. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“You won’t. Let’s just have fun tonight.”

As they walked in, Mia felt like all  her classmates’  eyes were on her and Nicole. She suddenly became very  ** parched ** as they made their way to a table. Suddenly,  s he spotted  her friend,  Lucas , and waved  h im  over . H is  endless  ** camaraderie  ** and support are what made h er  muster up the courage to say yes when Nicole first asked h er out all those months ago. 

She  was taken completely by surprise at the question posed, back in October, to the homecoming dance.  Even more surprised that Nicole would ask  _ h _ _ er _ , instead  of  literally  _ anyone  _ else . Nicole was never acted  ** haughty  ** around Mia. Despite their differing  high school  social classes, Nicole always respected  her and treated h er as  an equal . Since then, they had gone out countless times and were even labeled as the school’s power couple. In May, when Nicole asked h er  to senior prom, a part of h er  was a little surprised that this  ** exemplary  ** g irl  wanted to spend h er  on ly prom with a scrawny math nerd. Mia, of course, said yes. 

Sh e insisted on sitting down for the first few songs until Nicole dragged h er  out to the dance floor. 

“Come  _ on _ . We have to dance, it’s the only prom night we’ll ever get!” Nicole continued to pull Mia towards the dance floor, a huge smile growing on h er  face. 

“Fine. But I won’t enjoy it.”

“I somehow disagree,”  Mia said in a  ** querulous ** **** manner.

_ Raise Your Glass _ by  P!nk started playing from the speakers, and a small smile crept onto Mia’s face.  Sh e started to slowly bounce along to the music, tentatively wrapping h er arms around Nicole’s neck. Song after song played until finally, the DJ put a slow one on. Nicole dragged Mia to the center of the room, despite the latter’s protests. Mia continued to feel the room’s eyes on h er as  s he lay h er head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“I feel like everyone is staring at us,”  s he whispered.

“If they are, it’s because I have a  _ super  _ cute date.”  Nicole extended their arms and pulled them back in as the song continued. 

With the night progressing and students continuing to dance tirelessly, an  ** orator ** **** walked onto the stage, taking a mic from the DJ. 

“Good evening Ravenwood  H igh  S chool!” Cheers rose from the crowd. “The ballots you all voted on were counted twice and it seems as though we have our prom king and  qu \-  _ queen  _ and  queen . Your prom  _ royalty  _ for the class of 2019 are Nicole Montgomery and Mia Herrera!”

Confusion, surprise, and  ** adulation ** **** spread throughout the group of students. As Mia and  Nicole walked toward the stage, the crowd divided almost biblically. 

Mia was in absolute awe. Even the most  ** clairvoyant  ** of people could not have predicted two prom  queens .  Sh e  ** warily  ** crept to the stage, Nicole holding h er  arm the whole way. As they made their way up the stairs, Mia’s heart felt like it was about to explode.  Sh e didn’t just feel butterflies in h er  stomach, but a whole insectarium.  Her  cheeks turned  ** florid  ** as  s he faced the room full of their peers. Mia spotted  Lucas , front and center, h is reassuring smile calming him down instantly.

Sh e was taken aback by how  ** nonchalant  ** Nicole was being.  _ How is Nicole so calm right now? _ Mia wondered. The speaker held the crown and tiara in his hands. 

“So, which one of you wants the tiara?” he asked. Without hesitation, Nicole took the  tiara  and placed it on Mia’ s head, Mia doing the same to Nicole  with  the  crown , being careful not to mess up her hair .

The couple walked back down the stairs, hand in hand, to the middle of the dance floor, where the whole grade had made a semi-circle surrounding them. Nicole wrapped one arm around Mia’s waist and held the other one up for h er to take as the song played.  ** Inevitably ** , a few  impolite whispers  were muttered as the  queens  danced , but Mia held no  ** disdain  ** for the people who said  them ,  s he felt too much  ** jubilation  ** to care about anything except the g irl dancing with h er right then.

The whole night, though it only lasted a handful of hours, felt  ** ephemeral ** .


End file.
